


Little Talks

by everylosttouch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reflection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bed snuggles, it's just a lot of them being cute in bed together and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: In which Alec and Magnus lie together, basking in their memories before falling asleep.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milominderbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/gifts).



> For the wonderful Maia :)
> 
> Happy Valentines Day <3

Magnus can remember the first time that Alec slept over. He remembers their cat-and-mouse game of the night before, his flirting, his admittance of how _something_ had set a spark in him that hadn’t been lit in over a century. He remembers the smell of coffee and Alec’s hungover look. His voice thick and groggy from sleep.

“ _I trust you._ ”

Despite the stony front, the words held meaning, he knew it.

 

He remembers the second night Alec slept over, a few weeks later in a heat of passion and pent up feelings. He remembers the kisses, the soft laughter as Alec tripped over his shoes. Magnus can remember the way Alec’s hands felt against his skin—though calloused from battles—was soft and warm.

Inviting and enticing.

The morning after, Magnus remembers the worry. The fear present in his gut that Alec would leave, but then the gentle assurance that he wasn’t going anywhere. His eyes drank in the features of the warm beams of sunlight against his glowing skin, against the stark black runes on his body, the stubble growing in on his jawline, the creases next to his eyes as he smiled.

Breathtaking.

 

One night after the other. It added up quickly. Magnus recalls very well the times when Alec comforted him, fighting the demons that haunted his nightmares. When he’d come close and place faint kisses to the nape of his neck wordlessly, or when he’d hum under his breath a small lullaby.

Comforting.

 

And now here he is, years after those instances with Alec curled up next to him. They’re both exhausted, the toll of the day weighing in on their bones. They’ve just put the kids to bed, and just turned the lights out, yet the faint illumination of the moon filters through the lightweight curtains. It’s bright enough to see some of the features on Alec’s face, but not bright enough to see beyond the edge of the bed.

Just right.

 

“ _Hey,_ ” Alec calls out, his warm hands dusting lightly across Magnus’ abdominal muscles, “ _What are you thinking about?_ ”

Magnus only smiles softly, turning to plant a soft, chaste kiss to Alec’s lips. He kisses away the worry in an instant. “ _You._ ”

Alec snorts. “Right.”

Magnus only presses closer, his body fitting into the curves and bends of Alec’s figure. He brushes one of his legs slightly over Alec’s, wrapping up against him. His chin presses on Alec’s shoulder. “I’m serious. I was.”

Alec quirks a curious brow.

“I was thinking about the first time you stayed the night,” he confesses. “The way you tried to act all tough and distant when you understood the fact that you stayed the night at the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s.”

Alec gives a questionable look. “That doesn’t sound too romantic, babe.”

Magnus’ eyes fall down to Alec’s chest, fingers brushing across the dark hair against the muscle. He hums. “Maybe. But then I think of the next time you stayed over.”

There’s another soft chuckle from Alec as he presses his head back against the pillow, eyes fluttering closed. Magnus leans forward to press a kiss into the crook of his neck, efficiently surprising Alec, who ducks away. “H-Hey!”

There’s a hint of a playful smile that tugs at the corner of Alec’s lips.

Magnus’ eyes crinkle as he smiles. “I didn’t just think of that night, I thought of all of them. I’ve thought about how many times I’ve had the pleasure of sleeping with you under these gold satin sheets, how we’ve been in this same position just basking in nothing but sweet silence and ourselves…” His hand rises from Alec’s chest to brush lightly against his stubbled cheek, “ _How lucky I am to be with someone like you for eternity_.”

Alec’s hand comes up to touch Magnus’, and a small ray of moonlight catches on the metal encasing Alec’s ring finger. His smile grows, an obvious warmth spreading to his cheeks as he blushes at Magnus’ words.

“ _I like to remember nights like these too_ ,” Alec confesses. “I remember the night when Mom came home, when you stole her away from the dinner party to ask for her blessing. I remember settling in bed, blissfully unaware, until we were just like this…” he trails, his hazel eyes never leaving Magnus. “You were antsy, which you hardly ever are, and I could immediately tell something was up.”

“You _could_ always tell when something was wrong,” Magnus agrees.

Alec’s hand moves from Magnus’, only to brush away some of the loose strands of his hair away from his eyes. “ _You took my breath away_.”

“ _You took mine the first time I saw you_ ,” Magnus confesses back. Alec’s hand slides in his hair, a gentle pressure settling on his scalp, pressing Magnus closer as he leans in. The hot pulses of his breath catch on Magnus’ lips before Alec’s press to his own.

The kisses are slow and languid, passionate, but not desperate. Magnus’ toes curl and his magic flares inside him as Alec brushes his tongue gently against his bottom lip before pulling away.

Magnus is almost left breathless yet again.

His eyes flutter open to see Alec still smiling back at him, eyes shining like the warm summer sun. “Do you remember the first night Max came home?” He asks.

Alec turns, his eyes training in on the ceiling above them. “I remember how the both of us were so anxious to leave him alone.” Another hint of a smile appears across his face. “We stayed up half the night trying to make him comfortable.”

“I remember Rafael felt right at home,” Magnus adds. “He slept soundlessly that night.”

There’s a bit of silence that passes between the two of them as they bask in the memories of their children, the wordless reflections of the nights where they hardly had any sleep and the nights they all fell asleep curled on the couch watching old movies.

“In the Institute,” Alec begins, cutting into the silence, “you had your own room. There wasn’t really any sharing of beds or rooms with anyone unless they were already married or something.” He blinks. “I remember when I was young, whenever Izzy had nightmares, she’d come crawling into my bed with her cold, clammy hands and snuggle up until she fell asleep again.” There’s a hint of sadness to his voice that doesn’t go unnoticed.

Magnus gives a soft, yet solemn, smile. “She knew you’d protect her.”

Alec hums, eyes fluttering shut.

Magnus sighs, turning to also stare up at the ceiling. His eyes focus on the rays of moonlight that dance across the surface. “Ragnor was too prude for it, but Catarina was always willing to give a shoulder to cry on when things got bad. Perhaps I was the equivalent of your sister,” he muses, “running into Cat’s arms whenever the monsters came out to play.”

He can hear Alec let out a huff next to him.

“We both have great fashion sense too,” he adds, which earns a heartier laugh from Alec. It dies out a moment later.

“I miss her.”

 _And there it is_ , Magnus thinks. The wonderous curse of immortality promises that there are those who are untouched by the curse, slowly fading with time. It manages to hit Alec at the most unique times. Sometimes it’s the simple things, when he cooks or when he watches Magnus pick out outfits for the kids. Sometimes it’s when the memories of old become too much, and what spills out is the hopelessness that _he may very well never see them again._

But Magnus is there to comfort him in those times, to provide the understanding that Alec is unknown to. He’s there to assure that no matter how many years will pass, Alec will still have the memories of his siblings to carry with him. He remembers telling Alec that their legacies don’t die when they do, they live on in the memories of those who cherished them most.

For the most part, it seems to provide comfort.

Magnus takes Alec’s hand in his, drawing it up to his lips to kiss at his knuckles softly. He meets Alec’s gaze, which is glossy with tears that threaten to spill over.

“ _Tell me one of your favorite stories about them_ ,” Magnus whispers. He knows talking of good memories of the past take the weight off his heart. He hopes it does for Alec too.

Alec swallows thickly. “Gosh…uh…let’s see…” he trails, gaze falling as he tries to conjure up the memories. The corner of his lips twitch upward. “Back in Idris when we were younger, Jace and Izzy would always like to run around in the gardens. They were large, and you could easily get lost in them, but their absolute favorite thing to do was race through the hedge mazes and see who could make it through the fastest.”

“I remember Jace would always try to cheat, use a speed rune or something to get through faster, but it never worked.” Alec huffs out another laugh. “The look on his face every time he saw Izzy at the end of the maze victorious.”

Magnus chuckles at that.

“Do you remember when Jace tried to fire that arrow, when he tried to upstage you to try and impress some rookie Shadowhunters?” Magnus asks softly, earning a breathy laugh from Alec, his chest shaking lightly. “He _insisted_ that he could hit the bullseye, but barely even hit the target.”

Alec snorts. “Asshat. He always tried to stand out.”

And again, another veil of silence falls over them, but there’s no solemn air anymore, no looming sadness of their immortality. They focus on the good memories, filled with laughter and smiles, the memories that focus on what joy life could bring.

Alec brings up their wedding, and how his whole family was beaming and how he felt like the luckiest man in the world. He reminds Magnus of their wedding night, of how they resigned to a night of comfort and giggles, huddled under blankets and re-learning the dips and curves of each other as they reminded themselves through every kiss and touch that they loved each other.

His last thought surprises Magnus.

“I remember the night we spent just basking in our memories,” Alec states softly, voice barely above a whisper. “How I remember with each and every memory how lucky I am to have married the love of my life, to have two wonderful children, and to have the opportunity to lie together like this.” He turns back to Magnus, who wears a wide-eyed look at his words. He only smiles, eyes crinkling once again.

Magnus’ lower lip trembles, his heart sighing. “Sounds like quite a night.”

“It does indeed,” he affirms, drawing in closer to press another featherlight kiss to Magnus’ lips. He presses two, three, four more kisses before pulling away. “And I never want to forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me over on [tumblr!](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com)


End file.
